The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Decora’.
The new Aglaonema is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Apopka, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Aglaonema cultivars with resistance to pathogens and pests.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000, of an unnamed selection of the Aglaonema hybrid cultivar Silver Bay, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Aglaonema hybrid cultivar Emerald Beauty, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13,824, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventor in June, 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings since September, 2002 in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.